The present invention relates to a carton with a self-locking end closure and a blank for forming the carton. More particularly, the invention relates to a collapsible self-locking end closure structure which permits shipment of the partially assembled carton in a flat, collapsed configuration, while permitting complete assembly and set up by a simple manual operation without the use of glue.
In constructing cartons or containers for such articles as meat, and fresh fruits and vegetables, it is necessary to provide a strong bottom closure arrangement. The bottom closure arrangement must be strong to support the considerable weight of the contents.
Since the carton mnufacturer may be located far from where the commodities are packed, the carton must be capable of being shipped in a flat, collapsed configuration to use shipping and storage space efficiently. Otherwise, the carton would waste considerable space and prevent economical shipment.
Once at the packing location, the partially assembled carton must be constructed for full assembly easily without skilled personnel or complex machinery. Thus, the action necessary to convert the carton from its partially assembled, collapsed configuration to its fully assembled state must be extremely quick and simple.